


A Girl in Glasses

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Hey, can you do a Sam x reader where Sam has a thing for her glasses? 😊 Please and thank you!
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Girl in Glasses

  * You were getting ready for your date with Sam and you were very much excited
  * Youd been together for a couple of months and things were going well between the two of you
  * You spent a lot of time together getting to know each other
  * You were excited fit this date because you got to pick the place this time and you were meeting Sam at one of your favorite places. The library.
  * Grabbing your keys and purse, you headed out the door.
  * When you walked up to the building, the first person you saw was Sam. He was perched just outside the entrance waiting for you
  * When he spotted you as you walked up his smile broadened and when you reached him, he enveloped you in a warm hug
  * ‘Goodmorning, Sam’ you said when you pulled away from him. ‘I’m glad you came.’
  * 'And miss seeing you?’ He chuckled. 'So, why the library?’ He asked as the two of you headed inside.
  * 'I dont know,’ you shrugged. 'I mean, ever since I was a little girl, I’ve always loved coming to the library.’
  * Sam hummed, 'Interesting. So I take it you read a lot?’
  * 'Not as much as I used to, but whenever I find the time I’m usually reading.’
  * The two of you spent the next half hour browsing the books and talking… well, whispering, until your contacts started to bother you. You wore your contacts more than your glasses, but sometimes they bothered you more than others.
  * You excused yourself to the bathroom so you could take out your contacts and switch to your glasses.
  * When you sat back down at the table you shared with Sam you apologized for taking so long
  * 'No prob-’ Sam cut himself off and stared at you
  * 'What?’
  * 'I didn't know you wore glasses is all,’ Sam replied
  * 'Yeah, I usually wear my contacts, but,’ you shrugged.
  * 'You look cute,’ he mumbled.
  * You snorted, 'And what’s that supposed to mean, Samuel? Am I not cute without them?’
  * 'No, no that’s not what I mean at all!’ He whispered loudly. 'You look cute all the time, beautiful even, I just… What I meant was I like them. Yeah, that’s what I meant.’
  * You smiled sweetly at his nervousness.
  * 'I also might, ya know,’ he continued as he smiled at you. 'I might have a thing for a girl in glasses.’




End file.
